CSI Oneshots
by sexycazzy
Summary: One-shots of Nick/Gil's relationship as a master & submissive. Warning: spankings, bdsm, domination, submission. New version of The Birthday Surprise is up beta by murgy31 - thanks Reviews always welcome.
1. All it takes

TITLE: One-shots

RATING: NC-17  
CHARACTERS: Gil/Nick  
FANDOM: CSI  
GENRE: romance/slash  
Summary: one-shots of Nick/Gil's relationship as a submissive and master  
Warning: submission, domination, bdsm, spankings  
Writer's Note: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to CSI and its team. :(

I welcome any feedback as long as they are positive and not too negative and I don't accept any flaming.

______________________

**All it takes…**

All it takes is _three simple phone calls_.

_Three simple phone calls_ are all it takes for him to......

Gil shakes his head, as he remembers.....

_**The first phone call**_

_Grissom was on the phone with Detective Mac Taylor from New York_'s_ CSI labs, talking about_ _a case they were working on. ___

_Grissom was a bit tense, and worried about something, but he didn't realize that his voice showed a bit of tension and that Mac picked it up, until Mac asked;___

_"Are you okay, Gil?" which startled Grissom. ___

_"I am okay, Mac." Grissom simply replied. He could imagine Mac shrugging down the phone, and wondered why Mac asked him. ___

_Having said goodbyes, Grissom hanged up. ___

Grissom remembered feeling uneasy soon after the phone call, wondering if Mac knew something about him. He sighed, as he remembered the second phone call.

_**The second phone call**_  
_  
__Mac phoned Grissom, wanting his advice on another case that he was having a problem on a case he was working on. After talking about the case, Mac started to talk about his partner, Danny and told Grissom that they are going out with Don Flack from the NYPD, which surprised Grissom. Grissom knew about Mac and Danny, but didn't realize about Don Flack. ___

_Suddenly, just before Mac hanged up, he said, "You should tell him." Then he hanged up.___

_Grissom put the phone down, blinking and confused. He knew that Mac was talking about his new lover of 4 months, Nick Stokes. He loved Nick so much, and came to him, after Nick was kidnapped and put in a box. Grissom shuddered as he remembered how close to losing Nick, having found him and figuring out that there was a bomb under the box where Nick was put in. Grissom knew that he had to tell Nick that he loved him, and thankfully......_.

He felt someone creeping up behind him, and turned to find Nick smiling, and he nibbled one of Grissom's ear lobes from behind. Grissom smiled, yes, thankfully, Nick returned the same feelings. Of course there were some trust issues at the beginning, especially after what Nick has gone through and all the nightmares. Grissom thanked his stars that Nick was still alive, and didn't want to think about if Nick had died instead of being alive. Nick put his arms over Grissom's shoulders, and rested them on his chest. Grissom put an arm across one of Nick's arms, and held it there. He smiled, happily as he remembered the third phone call.....

_The third phone call_

_This time, Grissom phoned Mac, asking for some information on a suspect; he was from New York, it seemed, and so he phoned Mac to find some records and inf_ormation.

_Mac quickly looked through his computer at the desk, whilst he was the phone, and found some information. He told Grissom that he will send an e-mail to him with the information. ___

_There was a pause, before Grissom could ask, ___

_"Erm..could I ask a question, Mac?" Mac nodded down the phone, before realizing that Grissom could not see him, so he said, "Yes, you can, Gil."___

_"Do you remember the last phone call?" Grissom asked, and before Mac could ask, Grissom quickly said, "What did you mean by that I should tell him?"___

_Mac grinned, knowing what Gil was talking about. He could hear the tension through Gil's voice, something more than usual. He remembered when Gil and Nick Stokes got together, he remembered how happy Gil was, but now he feels that Gil wanted more than what he had with Nick Stokes. ___

_"You should tell him you want to submit." Mac simply said, before hanging up on Gil, not allowing him to question him further. ___

_Grissom's mouth was opened, as he held the phone, looking down, wondering how did Mac know? He knew that Mac and Danny have a Dom/sub aspect in their relationship, but he didn't realize that Mac, somehow, guessed that Grissom also had a kinky side. He often submitted to Lady Heather a few times, but never to a guy. He often was the Dom with a couple of guys he played with, in the past, and never thought that he would submit to a man....till Nick. Of course Grissom loved Nick with all his heart, loved the relationship they have, but he wanted more, he wanted.... _

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts, as Grissom felt Nick nibbling along his neck, before whispering in his ear, his voice in a stern tone, "You should get ready for me now. Go to your bed, get undressed, and kneel by the bed, and wait for me."

"Yes, Sir." Grissom answered, his voice a bit shakily. He could not believe that Nick could be that masterful, and his heart lifted as he remembered the night he submitted to Nick for the first time.

As he walked down the hallway, to get ready for his Master, Grissom shook his head;

Yes, all it took was _three simple phone calls_.....  
_  
__Three simple phone calls_ to submit.


	2. The First Time

**The First Time**

Grissom put the phone down, gobsmacked that his kinky secret is found out by Detective Mac Taylor. Mac told him that he should tell his lover of 4 months that he wants to submit.

Grissom have never submitted to a man before, although he was usually the Dom when he was with a couple of guys in the past. Usually he submitted to a good friend, Lady Heather. But it was not the same. Grissom wanted to submit in a relationship, and he found it with Nick, his lover. However, Nick did not know about his kinky side, and Grissom is not sure how Nick would take it.

Suddenly Nick's head is in the door, and Grissom looks up as he says, "I'm going home, wanna anything from the store?"

Grissom simply looks at Nick, slightly blushing, which made Nick curious and he stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I..I...nothing...um.." Grissom babbled and Nick knew at once, that something must have happened to cause his older lover babbling like that.

"Com'on, I am not easily fooled! Now tell me what's wrong!" Nick crossed his arms, and looked serious. Grissom gulped, he loved it when Nick sounded masterful, without meaning to.

"Uh..." Grissom struggled to say, his hands shaking, "I just got a shock that's all." Nick frowned, "What kind of a shock?"

Grissom shut his eyes, damn Mac! and damn Nick for coming in just right after the phone call ended, then he opened his eyes, "I'll tell you about it tonight...." Nick titled his head, as if he did not believe Grissom, till Grissom promised him that he would.

Nick nodded, and then asked Grissom if he wanted anything from the store, and when Grissom shook his head, Nick left.

Grissom sighed, he knew now that he would have to tell Nick the truth about himself.

Grissom arrived at the house he shared with Nick. Nick moved in, soon after they got together. Some people on the team thought it was too soon, but Grissom and Nick have been in love with each other for years, and didn't want to waste any more time.

At first, Grissom valued his space, and didn't want to share a lot of things with Nick, but as time went on, he gradually started to be more comfortable and now he loved having Nick living with him.

As soon as he stepped in, Grissom could smell some food coming from the kitchen, and smiled. He put his jacket on a coat stand by the door, and his bag down on the floor, before going into the kitchen. Seeing Nick almost naked, Grissom groaned, and walked over to him, and nibbled on his neck, from behind, causing Nick to look up.

"Hi, my sweetie." Nick kissed Grissom, and he returned the kiss. Then Grissom let go of Nick, and walked around the island table, and sits on a high stool, watching Nick.

"Be ready in a moment, why don't you set the table?" Nick told Grissom. Grissom took some forks and knives out of a drawer and set the table. Then he sits down, his stomach feeling famished, but at the same time, he is also feeling nervous, for that tonight he will tell Nick that he wants to submit to his younger lover.

Nick bought some food around to the table, and sat down besides Grissom, and then he squeezed Grissom's hand, telling him that it will be okay. Grissom is startled, and wondered what Nick meant by that, and begins to ask, but Nick put a hand up; "We will talk later, now we eat." Grissom is rather taken aback at how Nick is taking control, and he closes his mouth shut, and begins to eat his dinner in silence.

Once the dinner is finished, and having cleared things away, Nick and Grissom are in the living room, sitting close to each other, on the sofa.

"Now, what was the shock, my sweetie?" Nick asked.

"I..I..." Grissom struggled to talk, but found it really hard. Nick could see how Grissom was struggling, but he wanted to hear Grissom say it. He always knew, but never told his older lover.

"Tell me." Nick said, in a stern tone, making Grissom sit up and look at Nick.

Taking a deep breath, Grissom explained about the phone calls between him and Mac and that Mac have found out something about him.

"Tell me." Nick repeated.

"I..I..." Grissom looked down, not wanting to look at Nick, and finally he said; "I want to submit, Nick."

Nick smiled, _finally. _He put a hand on Grissom's chin and pulled it up so that he could look into Grissom; "I always knew, my sweetie."

Grissom looked at Nick in shock; "Ho..how?"

Nick grinned, "Little things, here and there. Like at dinner time, you seemed to do what I told you, like set the table, or in the mornings, when I take your hand....or in the shower...." Grissom realized that he did show it, but wondered why Nick didn't say so before.

"I wanted to hear you say it..." Nick answered his thought. Grissom smiled.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, and Grissom nodded, "I want to submit to you."

Nick nodded, then put a hand on Grissom's shoulder, and pulled him off the sofa, telling him to kneel in front of him.

And that was the first time Gil Grissom properly submitted to Nick Stokes, his lover of 4 months.


	3. The First Spanking Part One

**The First Spanking – Part One**

With a mug of coffee in his hand, Gil Grissom sit at his desk, watching at the computer

screen, nervously waiting for a pop-up, letting him know that there is an email.

Grissom is nervous and eager to know what his new Master has got in mind for their first spanking scene later tonight. Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes have been together for 4 months and a few weeks ago, Grissom finally told Nick about his need to be Nick's submissive. To his surprise, Nick knew about it, but wanted to hear him ask, to hear him say his want, his need. Since then, they have talked about limits, rules and have written a contract, outlining all the limits and rules etc.

Grissom and Nick have clicked extremely well, and grew into their respective roles. Nick is a very good Master, and Grissom is enjoying each day with him, obeying him when they are at home, when Grissom is in his submissive persona.

A couple of days earlier, Grissom expressed his wish to be spanked, and Nick told him that he would consider it.

So, now Grissom have been waiting for a couple of days, his stomach in knots, and he wonders if Nick didn't feel comfortable enough to spank him. He hoped it wasn't the case.

Suddenly, Grissom heard a bleep on his computer, and he looks at the pop-up window, to find that there is an email from his Master. He knows that it is an e-mail with instructions, as they agreed to have a different e-mail address from work e-mail addresses, so that each of them will know which is which.

Whether the email will tell him the answer to his wish or not, Grissom, with his heart, with his mind and soul, will do anything Nick wants.

He opens the e-mail and it says:

_Hi, my lovely Gil,_

_Here are your instructions for tonight:_

_When you arrive at our house, as soon as you are in the door, strip all of your clothes._

_There will be your collar on the side-table by the door, put it on, and then kneel. I want to see your knees spread wide, your arms stretched on the floor, with my lovely arse up in the air._

Grissom reads the instructions on how to greet his Master, and he could feel his cock arousing, his stomach tightens in excitement at the thought of kneeling for Nick.

He continues to read:

_I will come to you, wait for me. How long I will be, depends on what I am doing, but I expect to see you in the required kneeling position._

_Soon after I have greeted you, and bought you to our living room, we will do an inspection of your body. So, be sure to take a shower, before you leave._

Grissom gulps at the thought of an inspection. During the last few weeks, as his submissive, they have never gone through an inspection. Usually, they play with each other, in bed. But what Nick is outlying is sounding more serious than what they have done in the past. He could see that Nick is beginning to enjoy his dominance over him, and he is glad.

Rubbing his eyes, he reads on:

_After doing an inspection, and if I am satisfied, we will proceed to do what you have wished._

_My lovely Gil, yes, I am granting your wish, and we will do a spanking scene tonight. I will instruct you as how I will spank you when we see each other. _

_Remember your safeword._

_I love you, always._

From Your loving Nick

Grissom's heart jumps and he smiles, as he reads that Nick has granted his wish, for him to be spanked, and he is extremely excited about it. He finds himself becoming impatient, and wants to go to Nick right now, but unfortunately, he has to work for the rest of the day, and then to take a shower. Thankfully, they have showers at the labs.

Grissom quickly sent off an email, thanking Nick, and that he is looking forward to it.

After taking a shower, and making sure that he is cleaned through and through, Grissom quickly leaves the labs, and drives over to their house.

After letting himself in, Grissom quickly takes his clothes off, and being a perfectionist that he is, he folds each clothing item on the table, next to his collar. HE smiles at the collar. It is a symbol of their relationship, and when he first got it, he was so surprised to know that Nick knew what it meant.

As soon as he is naked, Grissom takes the collar, and put it around his neck. Then he gets into the required kneeling position as instructed in the e-mail earlier.

Now he waits.

Meanwhile, Nick hears his submissive letting him in, and he smiles. Knowing that Gil will not strip his clothes off fast, and put them in a heap of clothes, he waits in the living room, waiting perhaps a good five minutes, perhaps more. He loves being Gil's Master, and to give him his rules, his tasks, to take care of him. Nick's heart soars at the thought of seeing Gil kneeling for him…….._**HIM**_. He never thought that he would be with Gil, or even to be his Master. He knew about his sessions with Lady Heather, and has been jealous. Nick remembers falling in love with Gil, all these years ago, when he first came to Las Vegas, and he remembers seeing Gil bending over, looking at some insects at a crime scene.

Shaking his head, Gil has an obsession with bugs, all kind of insects, and if he must admit, Nick loves him for it is part of him.

After feeling that he has waited long enough, he steps into the hallway, and sees his submissive kneeling, his arms stretched out in front of him, and Nick could see Gil's sexy arse up in the air.

Grissom feels Nick walking around him, going behind. He feels his Master's hands on his arse cheeks. Grissom knows that Nick loves to touch that particular part of the body. He could never understand why, but is always willing to give that part to Nick.

Nick rubs the arse cheeks, bending down, to kiss and lick all over the arse cheeks, and he blows into the crack and into the hole. He could feel and hear Gil groan at the hot air into his hole. Nick smiles, he loves to blow hot air into his submissive's hole, to turn his submissive on

Nick lets go of the arse and walks around to Grissom. Grissom feels a hand on his chin and lift his face up, so that he could see his Master. Nick is fully clothed, with tight black jeans and a loose opened shirt. Nick stares into his eyes and smiles as he leans towards Grissom's wet lips and kisses roughly but with passion. Grissom takes the kiss, willingly, and he moans into the deep kiss.

Then Nick stands up, causing Grissom to protest, and Nick laughs. He pulls his Gil up and they stand, almost face to face. Grissom looks into Nick's eyes, and thinks how sexy they look. He loves looking into his Master's eyes.

Nick says, "Walk behind me, my lovely Gil" and then he gestures; not too close. Grissom nods and walk a few paces behind his Master as instructed. They go into the living room. Grissom sees, in the centre of the room, that there is a chair, and with their leather sofas pushed to the wall opposite them.

Nick turns and faces Grissom. His voice is shaking a little bit as he says, "Come here…" and Grissom steps closer to him.

Nick takes his submissive in his arms, and Grissom finds himself on his chest, as Nick stroking his hair, then his beard. Grissom's arms are at their sides, and Nick tells him to put the arms around them. Soon, they are in a tight cuddle, as Nick kisses Grissom some more, and their tongues meet, and play with each other. They make noises of moans of pleasure as their mouths explore each other. Nick's hands on Grissom's face, feeling the roughness from his beard.

Nick loves to touch the beard, loves how Gil looks sophisticated and older he is really, with the beard. Nick remembers Gil shaving it off once, and he was so angry, so disappointed with Gil for not asking his permission. Gil felt guilty and so he grew it back, pleasing his Master once again.

Nick releases Grissom and then he points to a spot next to the chair in the centre of the room, and Grissom knows to go there and stand in a straight pose, with his legs apart. And with his arms up at sides, he waits for Nick to come to him.

Nick walks around behind Grissom and he begins to caress the sexy but firm arse cheeks, before pulling them apart, and with Nick's fingers, he begins to explore Grissom's hole, but not putting them into it, just at the entrance, teasing his submissive. Grissom moans again as he feels the teasing, wanting to feel the fingers, but Nick does not put them, instead he bends down and kisses all over the arse cheeks, again and again.

Taking his mouth away, and putting it on Grissom's neck, Nick starts to kiss and licks his neck, and Grissom gasps, as he feel Nick's teeth starting to bit into the soft areas of his neck, but gently.

Grissom stands, his heart beating and taking in short breaths as he feel Nick's hands caressing and rubbing against his chest and nipples. He begins to moan and Nick grins, he loves to hear his submissive making noises.

Nick plants some last kisses on Grissom's neck again, before coming around to face his submissive. He puts a hand on Grissom's cock and begins to stroke it with his fingers, not around the cock, but on the tip of the cock, and then down the sides of the cock, towards to the balls, tracing every part of his cock.

Grissom closes his eyes, and his head falls back, as he groans at Nick's soft touch on his cock and balls. He is starting to lose some concentration, and Nick sees it.

He stops stroking the cock and balls, for that Nick does not want his submissive to go in deep, not before he begins to spank him.

Nick gestures for Grissom to get on his knees and he kneels, with head bowed. Nick quickly pulls his chin up and looks into the eyes and smiles, "You are beautiful, my Gil. I am glad to be your Master, and I love you, always."

Grissom feels a choke in his throat, as he hears the three words, coming from Nick, and replies, "Love you more, Master."

Nick's heart jumps as he hears his submissive telling him that he loves him also. It is a routine between them, every time Nick says the specific words, Gil always come back with that line. He loves his Gil for that, always.

Nick plants a quick kiss on Gil's lips, and then he sits on the chair behind them.

Then Nick says, almost quietly;

"Come, my lovely Gil, let the spanking begin."

To be continued…


	4. The First Spanking Part Two

___**The First Spanking – Part Two**_

_"Come, my lovely Gil, let the spanking begin."_

Grissom swallows, taking in a sharp breath, as he hears his Master telling him to come over to where Nick is sitting.

Slowly, Grissom walks over, his eyes on Nick's, and Nick smiles, as he points to his lap. Grissom bows his head, and then he puts himself over Nick's knees.

Suddenly, both Nick and Grissom finds it difficult to hold them in position, Grissom is feeling unbalanced, while Nick could not hold the weight of Grissom's body. Not that Grissom is heavy, but Nick is not used to have someone lying over his knees.

Finally, after some trying and failing, Nick tells Grissom to get up, and Grissom stands up, his face looking disappointed.

"Gil, we will get you spanked." Nick sees the disappointment in his submissive, and Grissom beams.

Nick looks around the living room, wondering how to spank his submissive, and he notices the big sofa, and realizes that he can sit in the middle, and then Gil can lay across his lap, whilst the legs and arms can be supported by the sofa cushions.

Perfect, Nick thought to himself.

Nick stands up, walks over to one of the sofas. Taking his shirt and jeans off, he is already barefoot; Nick is now down to his boxers. He could hear Grissom gasping from behind.

Grissom's eyes widen, as he sees his Master getting his clothes off. Oh, god, he thought to himself, how teasing!

Nick grins, and then he sits in the middle, and gestures for Grissom to come.

Grissom nods, and then he walks over to Nick, then climbs on the sofa, and then lies over Nick's lap.

Grissom is fully supported, and he could feel Nick's cock against his naked stomach, and he moans.

Nick looks to Grissom's arse cheeks, and smiles. He puts both of his hands on the arse cheeks, and begins to caress them.

After a few minutes, Nick asks his submissive if he was ready, and Grissom puts a thumb up, signalling that he was ready. Nick closes his eyes, his cock starting to get hard, at the thought of spanking his beautiful Gil. _**His**_ Gil.

He puts his left hand on Gil's back, and raises the right hand. And so he drops it on Gil's left cheek, then raises and lands on the right cheek. Nick does so, with soft playful smacks, and he could hear Gil moaning at the touch of his hand.

Grissom is wanting more, more hard ones, but he knows that Nick is taking his time, and then he feels Nick's fingers teasing his hole, and he cries out. Then he feels Nick's hand landing on one of his cheeks, a little hard this time, and he cries out once again, with a little pain. Grissom could feel the heat starting to build up.

Nick could see some red marks starting to come up, and suddenly he is turned on by the marks, knowing that he is the _**ONE**_ to mark his submissive with his hands. He is starting to see the advantage of spanking his submissive, and makes a mental note to plan more spanking scenes.

Raising his hand up in the air, this time, a little further, and then lands sharply on one of the cheeks, and then raises it up quickly, then lands it on the other cheek.

Grissom cries out again and again, as he feels the pain and the heat from the sharp spanks.

*spank* *spank* *spank* *spank*

And so it continues, with Nick increasing the speed and pace of his spanks on Gil's arse cheeks. In between of spanks, he also plays with Gil's hole, mixing both pleasure and pain. Nick is beginning to enjoy spanking his submissive, and then he spanks Gil a few more times, before Gil puts a hand up, crying out "Bugs, bugs" and Nick stops at once.

For that it is the safeword.

Nick could hear Gil panting and breathing in and out in fast and short bursts. He smoothes over Gil's ass cheeks, calming each mark Nick have left,

At the gentle touch, Grissom starts to calm down, his breathing getting back to normal, and he begins to sob quietly, feeling joyfulness and happiness, knowing that his ass now belongs to Nick.

Nick is startled to hear Gil sobbing, and he begins to worry, wondering if he has hurt Gil. He pulls Gil up. Gil stands up and then climbs over Nick, strapping him, his legs in between of Nick's hips. Nick notices tears coming down Gil's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Nick says, panicky.

Grissom smiles, "These tears are of joy, I now belong to you, Master."

Nick's heart tugs at these words, and he looks into Gil's eyes; "Yes, you belong to me, my Gil," and then Nick puts his hand over his heart; "...this belongs to you, always"

Grissom looks down to where Nick's eyes is looking at, and gasps, for that he realizes that Nick has given his heart to him....Grissom. Grissom puts his head down on Nick's chest, over the heart, and kisses it slowly and the rests there. Nick strokes his submissive's hair.

"I love you, always."

"Love you more, Master."

The End

__________

And that is the end of The First Spanking. I hope you have enjoyed it.

Coming up: Grissom have a surprise for Nick, for his birthday, but what is it?


	5. The Birthday Surprise new version

**The Birthday Surprise** – the new version.

Grissom is in his office, the bugs and specimen jars that littered his office, providing sanctuary from the insanity of the lab. He is browsing the internet in search of a hotel for the one week's vacation he's arranging for Nick and himself.

He hears the door opening, and looks up to see Catherine.

"Did you hear what Ecklie did?" she asks.

"Yes?" Grissom replies, but inside, he tries to not chuckle, because he already knew what Ecklie did. He spoke to him earlier, to ask him for a week off work. Grissom also asked for Nick to have a one week off work, too, and explained why.

"Ecklie came to me just now, and told me that I could take a week off." Catherine shook her head, looking surprised, and her strawberry blonde hair swinging from side to side. "Not like him at all! Do you know why?"

Grissom shakes his head, but actually he knew why. Ecklie began thinking of the advantages of putting the whole team on stand down, as Gil was speaking. He wanted to take a vacation, but didn't want to arise any suspicions between the team.

Grissom remembered the day Ecklie found out about him and Nick.

Grissom was afraid that Ecklie would ask either him or Nick to leave. It was then that Grissom found out that Ecklie and Jim were in a relationship for three years. Ecklie understood their situation perfectly and chose not to change the composition of the team as long as their co-workers remained in the dark about his relationship with Jim.

Catherine shrugs, "Well, that will give me more time to spend with Lindsay."

"Yeah, that will be good." Grissom nods.

"So, what about you? What are you doing?" Catherine asks.

Looking at hotels on his computer screen, Grissom smiles, before saying, "Planning a surprise for Nicky's birthday."

Catherine squeaks with excitement, and walks over to the desk to see what Grissom is planning.

* * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Nick was in a lab with Greg. He is waiting for some results from a case he is working on. He watches Greg working, and smiles. He remembers when Greg first started working at the labs, and he thought that Greg was a high school student, because Greg looked so young, wearing a patterned shirt, and loose jeans, with spiky hair.

Nick gives a quiet chuckle, and then he begins to think about his lover. When he was trapped in the box, after being kidnapped, all he could think was of Gil Grissom, and he remembered regretting not telling Gil that he loved him. When Grissom and the rest of the team rescued him, he wasted no time in telling Gil that he loved him, and was pleasantly surprised to find out that Gil returned his feelings. Their relationship moved pretty quickly, Nick moved into Grissom's house, and they have been together for six months now. He is pretty happy to be living with Grissom, but there is something not right.

He sighs heavily. Nick really loves Grissom, with all his heart. Nick knew about Grissom and his visits to Lady Heather, and had been bracing himself for when Grissom finally revealed his need to be a submissive. Granted, Nick loves being a Master, but he felt that he might have rushed into a Master and submissive relationship, and in the last few days, he have been starting to feel overwhelmed with the role, and is starting to lose confidence in himself and in the relationship. Nick knew that he needed to talk to someone about it, he couldn't talk to Grissom, and certainly, he won't ever talk to Lady Heather, because he is very jealous of her and the sessions she had with Gil in the past.

"Nick?" Greg asks, and Nick realizes that Greg have been talking, and looks up.

"I'm sorry, man. Just been thinking….." Nick says, "….what have you been saying?"

Greg gives a reassuring squeeze on Nick's shoulder, telling him it will be okay, not really knowing why Nick looked so sad, and then progressed to give Nick the results.

__

A few days before their vacation, the team throws Nick a little party for his birthday. Grissom stands slightly apart from the rest, smiling at Nick's delight and excitement as he opens each present. Grissom can barely contain his excitement over his own gift for Nicky, as they walk out to his truck.

"Man, that was a great party! I am almost full, from eating cake!" Nick laughs. He turns to Grissom and asks him if he is okay. Nick knows that Grissom normally doesn't like parties. He is pleased, though, that Grissom was there at the party. It is the first birthday that Nick spent with a lover.

Grissom shrugs, "I was just happy to see you being happy and excited, Nicky." Nick smiles, and leans closer to Grissom, kissing him fully on the lips, "Love you, always." Grissom blinks, because it is rare that Nick kisses him at work, and in public too. Then Grissom beams at Nick, and then he quietly says, "Love you more, Nicky."

Nick's heart tugs, always, at these words, which shows the deep love Grissom has for him.

Grissom opens the passenger's door, for Nick, gestures him to step in, and then Grissom walks around to the driver's seat, as Nick slips into the passenger's seat.

Soon, they arrive home.

Earlier, Grissom gave Brass the spare key to the house, and asked him to help set up the surprise and, now he opens the door slowly, a little nervous about Nick's reaction to his surprise. He hoped that Brass followed the plan that he outlined. He didn't need to worry, because the living room is just as he imagined it.

There are rose petals everywhere, and many red candles cast a warm glow around the room. A bottle of champagne and flutes stand on the coffee table. There is an envelope propped against the bottle.

Stepping into the living room, Nick gasps in awe. He looks at Grissom, who smiles at him.

Nick has never felt so much love for Grissom as he does at that moment. Nick has been in relationships before, but usually, they only last a couple of months, and usually, never lasted long enough to make it to his birthday. Nick is usually alone on his birthday. This year, Nick is not alone, he is with Grissom, someone he loves so deeply. His eyes begin to well up with unshed tears.

"H..how?" Nick stammers, wondering Grissom managed to organize all this when they'd both been working together all day.

"I asked Jim." Grissom replied.

Nick smiles, Jim is a good friend of theirs and apart from Grissom, Nick is the only one who knows about his relationship with Ecklie.

Nick pulls Grissom closer to him, putting his arms around him. Grissom nibbles at the soft skin at Nick's neck. Nick moans, and lifts Grissom's chin and leans in to kiss him fully on the mouth.

Nick and Grissom pulls apart, Nick's face full of joy, and Grissom's heart soars at the sight.

"Happy Birthday, Master."

Grissom takes the envelope and hands it over to Nick.

"What's this?" Nick asks, as he takes the envelope in his hand.

Grissom rolls his eyes, "Why don't you find out?"

"Hey, don't look like that!" Nick teases. Grissom looks mildly dismayed, as Nick laughs.

Suddenly, Grissom is feeling nervous, as he watches Nick open the envelope, excitedly like a little boy. He hopes that Nick likes the surprise, and will not be annoyed with him for taking the incentive to surprise his Master. Grissom wanted to take Nick away, and let him have his wicked way with him.

Nick takes out a couple of plane tickets to Florida. He looks up at Grissom, his mouth hanging open.

"I just thought we would go for a vacation."

"Oh, hell, Grissom!" Nick exclaims, moved by the fact that Grissom, who rarely if ever goes on vacation, actually arranged one week in Florida for the two of them. He drops the tickets and hugs Grissom tightly.

Realizing something, Nick lets go of Grissom and asks, "Is this why Ecklie gave us all a week's vacation?"

Grissom blushes, and lowers his head, "Yes, but I only asked for you and me, not for Catherine or Greg. But he wanted to go on vacation with Jim, so to avoid any suspicions; he decided to give us a one week off."

Nick beams, feeling a bit overwhelmed, because Grissom arranged the surprise, for him…._**HIM**_.

Nick stares into Grissom's eyes, as he steps closer. Grissom is a bit tense, as he watches Nick coming closer to him. He wonders if Nick is annoyed with him for arranging the surprise, without his permission.

Nick leans over Grissom, and whispers into his ear, "I love you. Thank you for the surprise."

Grissom relaxes, but it doesn't last long, when Nick speaks again, "However, I think you deserve a little spanking, for not asking my permission."

Grissom blinks, and feeling a bit dejected, as Nick steps back, and Grissom notices the glint in Nick's eyes. Grissom realizes that Nick is teasing him, and relaxes again.

"My beautiful Gil, I can't wait till we go to Florida, to have my wicked way with you!"

Grissom gives a quiet chuckle, "Me, too."

Nick sits on the ground, legs crossed, and gestures for Grissom to kneel.

Grissom kneels in front of him, and Nick takes a hand from Grissom, and intertwines their fingers together.

"Shall we drink?"

Grissom nods. He takes the bottle and pours the champagne in the flutes. He hands a glass to Nick, and takes the other for himself.

Nick takes a sip, and Grissom follows. Grissom is wondering what Nick is thinking about, because Nick is quiet now.

Nick watches his lover, knelt in front of him, and feels proud. He knows that he will have to talk to someone soon about his difficulties with being a good Master for Grissom. But Nick wants to be Grissom's Master, because he loves Grissom, and wants to take care of him all his life, to make sure that Grissom have everything he wants.

"Gil, I love you, always. I..I will never forget this, my beautiful Gil." Nick pauses, as Grissom looks up, smiling with joy, "I promise you, I will be the best Master that you will ever want, and you will never feel the need to go to someone else."

Grissom is rather taken aback, wondering where his lovers' speech came from. He looks at Nick, looking for something in his face, and Grissom realizes that Nick is struggling with his role. He is startled, Grissom didn't want Nick to feel uncomfortable, and goes to stroke Nick's face.

"Nicky, if you feel…I mean…" Grissom struggles to get the words out.

Nicky belatedly realizes that he betrayed his true feelings. He instantly feels guilty and sets out to reassure his submissive.

"Gil, listen to me. I love you, and I love being in control, I love to have you under my thumb…." Grissom laughs quietly, "….and yes, it is true, that I am having doubts about that aspect of our relationship, but I promise you, we will get over them, together."

Grissom puts his head on Nick's chest, and Nick allows it.

"I am happy being here with you, Nicky. I love you too, more than you can imagine. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about our relationship, and I can be the lover, without having that aspect. I just don't want to be without you, ever again."

Nick is surprised at Grissom's long speech, because it is rarely for Grissom to expose his emotions like that. Nick holds Grissom in his arms, and tells him that it will be okay.


End file.
